


Rue the Loss (of good memories)

by PhoenixJo



Category: Gemini Rue
Genre: Ending Fix, Gen, M/M, They were definitely married in the game, You Can't Fool Me, kane just hadn't got round to asking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixJo/pseuds/PhoenixJo
Relationships: Azriel Odin/Kane Harris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Rue the Loss (of good memories)

"Drop me off on Barracus. I won't need more than an hour, but.. I need a few things. _We'll_ need a few things."

Fifteen minutes later, only Kane and Azriel remained on the ship. 

The air between them had been.. tense, since they had got back to the ship.   
Azriel had appreciated Sayuri's clarity of action and confidence in the wake of it all, a match to his single-minded determination to do the right thing by these people that.. were looking after him. For some reason. Even in the brief time after waking up to a room he didn't recognise, he'd never felt unsure of his instincts - only the faces around him.

But while she was planet-side fetching who-knows-what, he was stuck here with a sullen man who barely wants to talk to him, in spite of how involved he had been in getting them all away from that wretched nebula. And it stung a little more, because Azriel was _sure_ that voice was familiar. He just.. couldn't.. _urgh._

Sayuri had said he didn't need his past. Rich words when there was a reminder right here that he couldn't reach, like a word on the tip of his tongue. It would have been better if she'd never told him he was missing anything at all.

 _Maybe I should have taken that drive anyway. Would it have had this interim life? Or just the very first one? Was my name still Azriel? Do I even_ like _that name?_ he shoved his hands in his pockets, frowning to himself. _Bit clunky._

But the familiarity.. and the sheer _blankness_ of the face - K- kane? It was kane, right? - wore whenever he saw Azriel was.. well, it hurt. Really it was just a mirror of Azriel's own expression, but the difference was that Kane still had his memories. He knew something about Azriel and he was keeping it to himself. 

_Well, that's just too bad for him and his secrets. I'm not starting out on the same damn foot again!_

He stood up in one sweep from the sofa, lest he finally fuse to it, and stomped through the cockpit door before he could stop himself. The figure in the pilot chair didn't budge an inch.

"Hey, you."

Apart from a poorly-concealed tensing of the muscle, _still_ nothing. Azriel marched forward, grabbing the side of the chair and spinning it round. "Hey, I'm _talking_ to y--"

"Let _go_ of my damn chair!"

Kane flung up a hand to swipe Azriel's grip off the chair, but made no further move, only glaring up at Azriel from the - from this angle, _much_ more busted than he realised - leather pilot seat. How old was this damn thing?

"I don't- It's not.. you. Damn it, Az, just let it go. Hell, you're free to start a life with a clean slate- why the hell do you keep bugging me like it'll change anything?"  
"'Clean slate'? What Sayuri told me about - the boryokudan - they know me, even if I don't know them. I could pretend, but there's no damn way they wouldn't go after my life if they found me." Azriel swung his gaze away, to the floor, and then brought it back round again with a vengeance. "And you tell me there's no place in the force? I'm a good shot. I could learn.. again. You don't have legitimate reason to refuse me and you _know it_. So why don't you finally spit out what's making you treat me like a piece of furniture? You were so worried when I first.. woke.." Azriel trailed off, a thought occurring. A thought that suddenly took all the anger out of his voice, leaving just aggrieved exhaustion. He tilted his head, curious. "Were we lovers?"

Kane's gaze immediately ricocheted off to the side, and remained glued to the floor as he managed to force out a " _No._ " between clenched teeth.  
"No? Then what _is_ this? All the time I've been stuck here - two _days_ , Kane, don't you have better things to do than babysit two escapees? - all I've done is watch crap shows on the tv. And damn me if you don't act every inch the jilted lover. So?"  
"It wasn't- you weren't--"   
"Spit it out!"   
"It was just me!" Kane roared, finally pushing out of the seat and into Azriel's space. "Just me, being a lovesick fool! Are you _happy_ now?!"  
"I.. No. Not really." Azriel leaned instinctively back. "I would have preferred you just _telling_ me that to start with. Neither of you seem willing to let me decide _anything_ for myself." A pit was growing in Azriel's stomach, a.. feeling he found himself unaccustomed to. "You're going to hate me for a choice you failed to make?"  
Kane, too proud to hang his head, merely focused on the lapel in front of him. He refused to meet Azriel's eyes. Azriel sighed.  
"You missed your chance the first time, are you sure you want to miss it again?"

Kane finally looked up.


End file.
